


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Little Shit, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gang Leader Lee Taeyong, Human Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Misunderstandings, Tsundere Lee Taeyong, Vampire Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Vampire Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Vampire Qian Kun, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten





	Untitled

**7:12 PM**

"It's getting late,you go ahead and go home now Jungwoo-ah."

Jungwoo nodded his head and bowed respectfully to Taeyong,making the older smile slightly."Thank you very much hyung."The younger said."I wish you luck for the rest of the night."And with that,the teen was off.


End file.
